oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Big and the Bad
The setting of the sun and time alone provided a man of power the wish to think. was a setting in which pirates came from around to relax, some even used it as a home. How long has it been since he had a stable home? The man reputed as the God of the Desert was truly unsure. He'd just finished executing several informants of the Government and he'd now wished to be on his way. Thinking of the previous event simply as maintenance, he referred to his ship's men as cleaning up. The brown-skin young man walked majestically to his ship. His walked with eyes closed as his particularly golden eyes, would often catch attention and most of the time that was unwanted. As he walked, he a group of unknown men on the dock seemingly confronting his crew. A violent surge rushed through him, but he controlled the urge to cause the destruction that he desired. Throughout his hands, he could feel power begging to be freed but he declined its call. Of course it would have been possible to kill the half dozen men with a wave of lava but his ship was mere feet away and they were in public . The average man would hesitate to intervene during such an occurrence but he was no average man. He served as a mercenary of the sort, a terrorist for hire. Though he did this openly, he also was open to being a Revolutionary. Most men would cower when questioned by a platoon of marines, if it were true but he was not one to hide it. Want someone dead? He could do it. Needed to attack the government in some fashion? He was open. Each of his jobs paid exorbitantly. He was in quite the hurry to meet with his associate to collect his Belly and thus was not in the mood for child's play. The sound of altercation was loud enough to mask his footsteps on the dock without difficulty, and upon getting behind the crowd, he listened. "We won your ship fair and square!" One of the strangers yelled, with his comrades shouting behind him with agreements. "You cheated!" His shipwright replied back, trying to be louder than the last man. Magyaku could not stand to hear this nonsense. "Hey!" He said. No one heard him, not even his men that faced his direction saw him due to there being a taller man in front. The Revolutionary sighed. ' I really didn't wanna do this. ' He thought to himself. Using his strength, he pushed the towering man in front of him and they all toppled like a House of Cards. He opened his eyes but instead of their usual beauty they held a symbol of ferocity. The men's mouths opened and they remained quiet, Magyaku understood that they knew who he was. "This is my boat and if you want it, you will have to take it. Understand?" He smirked and bent down to touch the water, as he did a menacing cold came over it and it began to freeze the surface of the water in the small area.. The six men remained in the same place unwillingly as their heads remained poking out from the ice. He stood up and turn around, then walking onto his ship. Behind him, he heard one of his men blow a raspberry at the strangers and he chuckled. Lord Muumuu Something was coming. Something huge. Two black objects larger then the trees were wading through the water towards the pirate bay. At the bay someone started yelling. "Someone, anyone, quick we have to do something, THEY are coming!!!" The man was screaming with fear, trying to convince a group of people are coming. "Who is coming?" one of them said jokingly. The first man responded "LORD MUUMUU!!!" And with that, with near perfect timing, the black objects rose out of the sea, water cascading off the massive THING as it arose from the ocean, revealing the towering form of Lord Muumuu, overshadowing most of Mocktown. The giant turned towards the docks, to where the six men were troubling Magyaku. "Did you get a ship?" She asked. The six men turned to face Muumuu and knelled. "S-sir... The collection is... going well. We haven't found a ship capable of supporting you y-yet, but we've already collected three good sized ships through g-gambling... But these people" he turned towards Magyaku and his crew "Refuse to hand over what we won fair and square!" Lord Muumuu turned to face Magyaku and stared. "Handover the ship. I won't repeat myself." she crossed her arms. His turned to face the giant. Magyaku had faced a giant once and it was no easy quarrel and this one was much larger. His eyes traced from her legs up onto her face. Interesting.. He thought. Immediately he began to looks for an imbalance in her posture otherwise known as a weak point, in case this turned into battle.. Without a bit of hesitation, the brown skinned man stepped forward. Looking at his men, they simple stared at the woman, seemingly at a loss for words. Inside, he wanted to yell at them for getting themselves into this. Magyaku was automatically apart of it due to it being his ship. "My men say that your companions cheated. Besides.. This is my ship and I wasn't the one to gamble. Now if you just leave us be, we'll be on our way. If you do that, you won't have to repeat yourself." He stated. Magyaku was one to always try the peaceful approach first, unless angered. He disliked the confidence of this giant. Within his mind, he replayed her words in a flashback. Heh, She won't repeat herself. The crew will be scrubbing the deck with toothbrushes when we get done with this. The thoughts simmered within his mind. "Don't you dare tell the boss what to do!" Yelled the six in unison, drawing their swords. "If you don't mind your manners I'll cut you." Said one who seemed to be the one in charge next to Lord Muumuu, who seemed to be gaining confidence from the presence of their leader. This response surprised Lord Muu, it was very rare people talked back to her, let alone try and tell her to back off. "So what if they cheated, or it's not their ship. I'M asking. That should be enough reason to hand it over." She said, un-slinging her hammer from her back. "But... It's not everyday I meet someone brave enough to talk back to me. I don't dislike strong people. If you can make me acknowledge your strength, you can keep the ship, and... Hmmmm... I might even throw in something extra. But if you disappoint me I will kill you. Got it? You can even have the first blow. If your really afraid, you can even come at me all at once. Probably won't matter though." She moved her arms apart to show she was wide open. At this point, most of the other people in mock town had ran away from the sheer sight of seeing the towering Lord Muumuu. She noticed this, and offhandedly commented "Bunch of cowards. And they call dare themselves pirates...". "Bo-boss!" Yelled the followers, shocked that she would give them the first blow, "You can't do that!". Muumuu's glare shifted from Magyaku to the followers. "Did you weaklings just tell me what to do?". "N-no boss we just mean-" said the first mate, but was quickly silenced by the look in her eye. "Good. Now as I was saying. Come at me." Well then.. Magyaku's abilities aren't really suited for tests. Many men have fallen victim to his Devil Fruit and with him as its first user, there's undoubtedly much more to be learned from it. From the inside of the jacket that he wore, he retrieved a small throwing knife. His men looked at him like a madman as their eyes shifted from their leaders weapon to compare it to the immense hammer that the giant woman held. He simply tossed the knife at the woman, anticipating that she'd deflect it or dodge it. He stood firm after doing so, his golden eyes shifting from the woman to her followers and then back to her. Waiting for her reaction, Magyaku's eyes gaze at her head, but his focus was above her, using his peripheral to aid him. Twenty-five feet above her, quietly a ball of heat energy manifested slowly though it did not shine brightly as usual. The heat that was conjured blended in quite nicely with the light from the sunset that slowly was fading. The knife bounces off unimpressively. "Was.. that it?..." She stood taller. "I'm disappointed." She Grasped her hammer with both hands. "B-boss!" Cried the six, realizing that she was going to hit them as well. "If that's all you can do...Just die." "Mjolnir..." The hammer smashed down, breaking the sound barrier and blotting out the sun itself with it's size. As the knife bounced off and began to fall from the sky Magyaku realized that the giant had underestimated him. As the hammer began to fall, the knife hadn't yet reached the ground. With a smirk, he activated the Ace to this test. Myaku was a technique that was rarely used due to its unique ability. As the hammer fell, quickly catching the knife, the entire space around the giant was frozen with cold energy, preventing her from moving and stopping the tower in its path. His men stood in awe as the ball of fire above menacingly stared down upon both groups. They'd never seen the technique. He stood in waiting, just in case the opponent had another trick up her sleeve, but that was unlikely. The underlings, realizing they hadn't been smashed into oblivion, opened their eyes, and saw Muumuu, completely stopped, stiller then they had ever seen a living thing. They blinked, and before there eyes, Muumuu's knees sagged, and she fell into the water. The splash reverberated across the sea, shaking and nearly capsizing several boats. Magyaku release the hold. He stood in place, hoping to see the woman return from the underwater depths. A hand burst out of the water underneath the ship, grasping it and breaking a few planks. The underlings, regaining their confidence that their boss was invincible, started cheering, even though she tried to kill them, they knew better then to oppose her. The hand rose further out of the water, and Julia stepped up onto the island. Her eyes were blank as though she was unconscious, but the rage in face was clear as daylight. She moved her arm back as though she was about to smash it into the ground. Magyaku and his crew men leaped from his boat and onto the shore before the boat was fully raised. As she attempted to slam her hand onto the group of them, Magyaku's men moved from the spot. As her hand came down, Magyaku simple watched it fall towards him. At the very last second, he conjured a shield of thermal energy. As the shield was initiated, it was formed from the top where her hand would hit first and then spread around him like a dome. The heat of the shield was at a staggering, yet mere three hundred degrees . Using his Devil Fruit's abilities, he was able to compact the temperature into the shield itself to prevent the radiation of heat, which could be a warning to her about his defensive attack. Her fist hit the shield, stopping it at first, but then her fist pressed through, skin burning and flaking off as it pressed through the shield towards Magyaku. Her face showed no pain but only anger. WHAM the fist slammed into Magyaku, knocking him flying like a skipping stone. She retracted her steaming hand and looked at it. Good, all her fingers still worked. As her hand came down, her primary target backwards a bit to evade it. However, the second attack had proven to be too fast for his reflexes thought he did see it come. The force from her hand collided with the ground spread in a wide arc and was sent flying backwards. As he landed, he was unbalanced from the forced evade and he scratched his leg upon a tree, however it was a rather small cut. The blood oozing from its mark would make anyone looking at it think different. Ignoring the cut, but undoubtedly feeling the mid-sized amount of blood running down his leg, he stood up straight. "Due to my boat now being destroyed, you now have no reason to quarrel with me. If you'd like to continue this, we need to move locations as this could get rather..destructive." He spoke. A Thought echoed within his mind. She has something interesting about her.. "Hmm... That's true... I got carried away again didn't I." Said Muumuu, looking at the ship and back to Magyaku. "You are pretty strong for a human. I'm impressed." she looked to her followers. "Get these people another boat. We owe them an apology." "Y-yes boss!" replied the underlings in unison before running off in the direction of some other docks. Magyaku simply turn his back and listened to his crew ramble on about the next location and their objectives. He was tempted to ask the woman to join them but he decided against it. Being so tall on a small boat would undoubtedly cause too much attention, something he did not need from the wrong people. After about 15 miniutes, the underlings returned with a ship slightly larger then the one Muu had smashed, and they were visibly crying, it was easy to tell what they were thinking 'All our hard work...". "Ah. Here they are. Took them long enough." Said Julia, crossing her arms and sighing.